


Candy

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Halloween, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @janescoot59, and inspired by wonderful artwork on tumblr by @cardinalcapaldi</p><p>Doctor and Clara go trick or treating, they dress up, the Doctor is hyper after far too many sweets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

“No!”

“Go on, please?”

She did the big eyes, her hand rested on his forearm.

“Oh all right!”

He tried to sound angry.

Her costume, Little Red Riding Hood, was perfection. He said nothing.

She rubbed his ears and proclaimed him adorable.

He harrumphed.

When he realised there was candy, his mood dramatically improved.

Clara tried to insist he not eat it all.

Realising a sugar filled Doctor was a happy Doctor, she relented.

He laughed, told jokes, puns, there was banter.

He twirled her around in his arms and kissed her.

She resolved to give him sugar every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate, love, really love - please let me know
> 
> Many thanks
> 
> Only taking drabble prompts at the moment - please be patient for other updates


End file.
